The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a computer chassis integrated mounting and security system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Security of computers and computer systems is important not only with regard to electronic access but also with regard to physical access. Computer theft is quite common.
Most desktop computer chassis may be positioned in numerous orientations, including desk-mounted, floor-mounted and suspended. With the advent of ultra-small form factor (USFF) computers, new mounting approaches can be used.
The combination of mounting the computer and securing the computer in the mounted position may be integrated to provide convenience, access and security.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for integrating a system whereby a computer is operably mounted in a secured manner.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a computer including a support surface bracket. A mounting member is movably mounted on the bracket. A computer chassis is releasably mounted on the mounting member. A security cover member is attached to an end of the chassis. The cover member is locked into engagement with the chassis whereby movement of the mounting member on the bracket is restricted.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the computer chassis is secured in a selected mounting position which integrates convenience, access and security. A significant enhancement to security from theft is provided by the cover member being locked onto the chassis.